Withdrawn from happiness
by ashurikun
Summary: The night howler incident will cause a lot more problems then just mammals going Savage Benjamin and Bogo will have to overcome obstacles that seem to be getting in the way of their personal relationship at every turn. One of those being the anonnamous online bully that wants to get inside clawhusers mind and make him anwhile Bogo does not know what's going on I do not own zootopia
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" Chief Bogo can think of at least 5 other places he'd rather be right now instead of here .There was a office party in celebration of being ranked one of the best precincts in all of zootopia . The party was a joke it was mainly for show four City Hall and the Press because the elections for mayor for coming up soon .Chief Bogo did not like big crowds or loud music frankly he did not like being social at all but because he was police chief he was expected to be there. At the moment he was leaning on the wall towards the back trying to blend in to the wall. Leaning his head back with his eyes closed he tried to drown out the noise around him. But when he heard the Laughing of a certain mammal he had to look towards that direction of where the laughter came from. His eyes met with a cute scene of Benjamin clawhauser dancing to a gazelle's song. It looked like he was really enjoying /Bogo didn't know when his Crush for Benjamin started but it seemed to grow stronger every time he saw the cheetah./p
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Out of the corner of his eye bogo noticed a couple of lions pointing and laughing at Benjamin and suddenly got the urge to punch their faces in. He didn't like the fact that the friendliest mammal in precinct was the butt of many jokes and made fun of when Benjamin wasn't looking. He would make sure to put those two on parking Duty for the next week./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Benjamin was really drunk by the time the party was over and Bogo was concerned for his safety so he offered to drive him to his apartment. Benjamin's cheeks tinted pink in a blush and a quick mumbled "thank you"in response. They walked out to the bogos red hummer he had to help in Benjamin get in For the first few minutes the car ride to Benjamin's apartment was silent so the radio was turned on to make it less awkward for Bogo. When the car pulled up to the apartment buildings Chief bogo got out to help Benjamin safely was half asleep when he was pulled he pulled him out of the car and helped support him while they walked. "What floor do you live on and what's your apartment number" the chief asked. "I'm on the 5th floor in 526"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It took a little longer than it should have to reach the apartment because Benjamin kept losing his balance and stumbling over his own feet. Chief Bogo was glad he decided not to let his favorite employee go inside alone he would have ended up passed out in a they were at the door he shifted Benjamin's way so that he was standing a little more steady "Hey clawhauser wear are Your to get into your apartment" bogo asked with only a slight annoyance at the nosy neighbors watching from they're partially open door. "Inmypocket" the words where slurred together .Benjamin reached into his pocket and got them out but when he tried to unlock the door he kept missing the keyhole." Here let me do it for you"br /He open the door and helped Benjamin inside and laid him on the couch. The chief needed to take a bit of a rest sohi set on the opposite end of the couch so not disturb the sleeping mammal./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bogo took a minute to watch the face of his Crush while he slept. After a few moments he unconsciously reached out and started to pet the fur on the back of Benjamin's head in a soothing /"emThatsfeelsnice/em" the barely Audible words came out of Benjamin's mouth and he slowly opened his eyes still very drowsy. Startled Chief Bogo quickly pulled his hand away "sorry that was inappropriate of me" the Buffalo said."n-no it's okay ito fletcher good" Benjamin says as his cheeks turned a light pink as he looked down into his hands. Eyes still drowsy with sleep. There was a few moments of awkward silence before the chief decided it was best he should go now. "I will see you at work on Monday calawhusler" but before he could get up from the couch and head to the door. Benjamin yelled "wait" and lept across the couch onto Bogo's lap. Bogo who was not expecting this awkwardly caught Benjamin so he wouldn't fall on the floor but almost dropped him when he was caught off guard again when Benjamin give him a kiss awkwardly on the mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This was a surprise to Bogo but a pleasant and welcome surprise and maybe he shouldn't have but he kissed back."I am sorrybut I've wanted to do that for a long time" the cheetah admitted." Don't be sorry Benjamin I have wanted to do that for a while as well".bogo stroked the furry cheek "I think we will have a lot to talk about tomorrow" he said Softly but Benjamin was already asleep once again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After that night a small sequence of events happened and they officially got together shortly after./p 


End file.
